


(i kinda wanna be) more than friends

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Eventual Fluff, Feelings Realization, M/M, Pining, Time Loop, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: Gavin is stuck living the same day over and over. He doesn't know how to break the cycle. Maybe it has something to do with his feelings for a certain gray-eyed android....
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	1. the first monday of the rest of your life

Gavin had a habit of hitting the snooze button on his alarm clock. But could he be blamed? It was Monday. Insomnia was a bitch, Gavin was late, what else was new? He threw on some clothes and rushed off to work. 

Gavin paused outside of the DPD to catch his breath. Then, he walked in casually, like he wasn’t half an hour late, making a beeline for the break room. “Hey, T,” Gavin said.

Tina nodded at Gavin. “O late one,” she said, buttering her bagel. 

Gavin flipped Tina the bird and Tina rolled her eyes, their version of a friendly greeting. Gavin pulled out the pot of coffee from the machine, swearing when he realized it was empty.

Tina clicked her tongue. “Maybe if you were here _earlier_ ….”

Gavin returned the pot to the machine, using a little too much force. He shrugged. “Guess I’ll die.”

Tina hummed. “I think your funeral will have to wait,” she said, inclining her heads towards the bullpen.

Nines was sitting at his desk across from Gavin’s; not unusual. What was unusual was the steaming mug of coffee sitting on Gavin’s desk.

Gavin looked at Tina questioningly. “Did you…?”

“You know I’m not that nice,” Tina said. Then, smiling deviously, “Guess Nines thought of you.” Tina left the break room, leaving Gavin to digest _that_ information. Gavin stalled in the break room for a few moments before walking to his desk.

“You’re late,” Nines said, as Gavin sat down, not even looking up from his terminal.

“Good morning to you, too. Is this for me?” Gavin asked, pointing at the coffee.

Nines looked up. “ _I_ can’t drink coffee.”

“Is that a yes?”

Nines’ LED flickered yellow. “Yes,” he finally said.

Gavin studied the mug. “Did you…poison it?”

Nines rolled his eyes. “You can’t function without caffeine and I need you at your optimal performance today.”

Gavin took a sip of the coffee, ignoring Nines’ jabs. It was surprisingly good for precinct coffee. Gavin wondered when Nines had cataloged how he took his coffee. Nines always acted so above it all, but he really paid attention to little things. _Though maybe_ , Gavin thought, _it was impossible not to be crazy detail oriented, since Nines was originally being programmed to be a police android._

Detail oriented may as well have been Nines’ middle name (did Nines have a middle name? Did Nines have a _last name?)_. It showed especially in Nines’ appearance. Today, he wore a high collared, navy blue button down and black slacks. His hair, of course, was perfectly styled. Even that one stubborn piece that hung into his face seemed artfully placed….

 _Stop staring at Nines. He’s pretty. Move on,_ Gavin told himself. “What’s going on today?” Gavin asked.

“Check out the case Fowler assigned to us this morning,” Nines said.

Gavin pulled the case up on his terminal and started to read. He didn’t get very far; Connor seemed to be trying to teach Anderson a coin trick. Anderson dropped it every time, the coin pinging annoyingly against the ground.

Gavin spun around in his chair. “Hey dickheads, some of us are trying to work.” 

Anderson flung the coin from one hand to the other, dropping it, _again_. “Didn’t you get here thirty minutes late?” he asked innocently.

Gavin scowled. “Least I’m not fucking around.”

“Quick reflexes are actually a very important skill for field detectives,” Connor said, flashing a grin. Gavin narrowed his eyes. It was difficult to tell when Connor was shooting the shit; he always said everything in such a sincere tone.

“I think we should check out the house on Mack Ave,” Nines said. Then, lowly, “Unless you’d like to stick around and see Hank hit himself in the eye with that coin. The probability increases each time he fails.”

Gavin barked out a laugh. “Tempting,” he said. “But no. Let’s go.”

_

Nines ran over the case as Gavin drove them to the house.

After Jericho took over Cyberlife, they gained access to all of Cyberlife’s records, including all of the androids who’d ever been sold. It was painstaking work, but Markus had managed to document all the androids who were currently apart of Jericho, as well as all the ones who’d died during the revolution. That left a handful of androids unaccounted for. Connor, Hank, Nines, and Gavin had been working with Jericho for months to try and track the missing androids down.

Apparently, there’d been several noise reports about the house they were going to. As Gavin got a glimpse of it, he realized why it’d been put on their radar. The house was a shithole. It was a structural miracle that it wasn’t falling down just from Gavin closing the car door in its proximity. There was no way a human squatter could live there. The noise reports had to be about an android. 

Gavin grimaced as he and Nines walked inside. There were holes in the roof, allowing weak light to stream throughout the house. There was no furniture and the walls were filthy with grime. The wood floor was warped and rotting from water damage. As Gavin moved through what he assumed would be a living room, he stepped on a weak spot. His foot broke through the floor. Nines caught Gavin underneath the arms, before he could break his ankle. 

“Jesus, shit,” Gavin said, shaking the debris off his shoe.

Gavin’s ‘thank you’ died in his mouth when Nines held a finger up to his lips. Nines must have heard something; Gavin knew Nines’ hearing was far more sensitive than his own (when their stakeouts had lulls, Nines would relay the gossip of passing strangers to pass the time). Nines pointed to the hallway that led to a closed bedroom. They both took out their guns and approached the door slowly. 

Gavin led the way. When he opened the bedroom door, several things happened in fast succession. Gavin was spun around and gripped tightly around the shoulders. He struggled until he felt the cold press of a knife against his throat. Nines trained his gun Gavin’s attacker, a difficult thing since Gavin was being used as a human shield.

His attacker was no doubt an android judging by the inhuman, iron grip he had around Gavin. Gavin didn’t dare move anything but his eyes, trying to silently communicate with Nines. Nines’ gaze darted between the android and Gavin, LED spinning yellow. 

“We’re here to help you,” Nines said.

“Put down the gun,” the android demanded. A man, by the sound of his low, static-y voice.

Nines’ aim didn’t waver. “We just want to talk.” 

“I want you to put down the gun,” the man said, pressing the knife harder against Gavin’s throat.

Nines pointed his gun at the ground, but didn’t drop it. “What’s your name?”

“ _He_ didn’t give me a name,” the man said. Gavin could feel the man’s hand shaking. “I saw the news. About Markus. All of those androids joining him. My _owner_ -” the man spat- “tried to kill me. I ran away.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Nines said. To the untrained eye, Nines was calm. But Gavin could see the tension at the corners of his mouth, the sadness in his eyes.

“You’re _sorry_ ,” the man parroted, voice wavering. “Why should I believe you? You came here with a human.”

“There are humans that are on your side,” Nines said.

The man pressed the knife against Gavin’s throat hard enough to draw blood. “Humans can’t be trusted.”

Nines’ LED turned bright red. “I really am sorry,” he said. Then he shot the man in the shoulder. The man dropped the knife from Gavin’s throat in shock, then jerkily sunk it deep into Gavin’s stomach. 

Gavin fell to the floor. The pain muddled his senses. Vaguely, he registered the sound of the man falling over and shutting down. “Nines,” Gavin murmured. Nines’ worried face appeared above him, telling Gavin to _hold on_ , that the ambulance was on its way. Gavin wanted to reach up and smooth out the crease between Nines’ brows but he couldn’t find the strength. Gavin closed his eyes.

_

Gavin woke up heart pounding, breathing heavily. Instinctively, his hands went to his side where there was… nothing?

Gavin sat up, confused. Had that all been just a really elaborate dream? He realized his alarm, which had woken him up, was still beeping. Gavin turned it off, frowning at the date. It was Monday (hadn’t it just been Monday?). He was going to be late. Gavin shook off his uneasiness and got dressed. He’d have to get coffee at work….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is day 7!  
> I'm going to continue this fic so stay tuned. it'll most likely be after de artfest is over but if i have free time i'll update it sooner haha.


	2. getting warmer

Gavin got to work half an hour late and in desperate need of some coffee. He ducked into the breakroom, where Tina was buttering a bagel. “Hey, T,” Gavin said.

“O late one,” Tina said.

Gavin absentmindedly flipped Tina the bird as he pulled the pot of coffee from the machine. He stilled when he saw it was empty.

“You okay?” Tina asked.

Gavin shook himself. “Yeah,” he muttered. “Just- no coffee.”

Tina hummed. “You sure about that?” she asked, inclining her head towards the bullpen, where a steaming mug of coffee sat on his desk.

“Nines-”

“Got it for you, yeah,” Tina said, devious grin on her face. “Guess he thought of you,” she said, leaving the breakroom. Gavin followed suit.

“You’re late,” Nines said as Gavin sat down.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Gavin said, taking a grateful sip.

“Thanks,” Nines echoed, looking up from his terminal, eyebrows raised. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Why’s everyone asking me that,” Gavin muttered into his mug.

Nines flicked his eyes over Gavin before turning back to his terminal. Gavin took in Nines’ appearance as he drank his coffee. He was wearing a familiar high collared, navy blue shirt and black slacks. One stubborn piece of hair fell over his face as he read….

Gavin forced himself to look away, setting down his coffee and turning on his terminal. “New case?”

“Fowler just assigned it to us,” Nines said.

 _Ping_. Gavin glanced over at Anderson as he scrambled to pick up a coin. Connor seemed to be trying to teach him a trick.

“Shit, old man, how long is it gonna take you to get that down?” Gavin asked.

Hank gave Gavin a weird look. “Uh, more than one try, Reed,” he said.

“Weren’t you… doing that yesterday?” Gavin asked.

“No,” Hank said. “Connor and I were off yesterday.”

“Oh,” Gavin said. “Right.”

Connor cocked his head Gavin. “Are you feeling-”

“ _I’m fine,_ ” Gavin interrupted sharply. Then, at the uncomfortable silence that followed, “Just- fucking tired.” He stood up from his desk chair and walked outside.

In front of the building, Gavin lit a cigarette. He shivered as he took a drag. He started when a jacket- Nines’ jacket- was plopped onto his shoulders.

“Trying to catch a cold?” Nines asked.

“Just needed some air,” Gavin said.

Nines’ gaze went to Gavin’s cigarette.

“What? I like lung disease with my fresh air,” Gavin said.

Nines let out small laugh. “Any reason in particular you’re more of an asshole than usual today?”

“Déjà vu,” Gavin said.

“Hm,” Nines said. “ _Already seen_ ,” he translated.

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “You speak French?”

“I can speak any language,” Nines said. “Even _asshole-lese_.”

Gavin ignored the jab. “Say something in French.”

Nines smiled slightly. “ _Tu sais que je tiens à toi, non_?”

“What does that mean?”

“’You know smoking will kill you, right?’”

Gavin snorted.

“You up to checking out the house on Mack Ave?” Nines asked.

Gavin’s hand went to his stomach. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Let me just grab my jacket.”

“Just use mine,” Nines said. “I already brought the keys,” he added, pulling them out of his pocket and tossing them to Gavin. 

Gavin hoped the cold excused the sudden redness in his cheeks. 

_

 _Markus, New Jericho, Missing androids_. Gavin only half listened to Nines explain their case once he realized he’d heard it all before- or at least, he felt like he had.

Nines’ voice saying _already seen_ ran through Gavin’s head as they pulled up to the shithole of a house. Gavin felt anxiety start to pool in the pit of his stomach. It only increased as they walked inside. Gavin did his best tread lightly on the rotting floor. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding when he reached the other side of the living room without falling through the wood.

Nines met Gavin’s eyes and gestured to the bedroom in the hallway. Gavin took a deep breath. Then, he opened the door. The android man burst out the room, but this time, Gavin was ready. He quickly backed away from the door as the man reached for him. Enraged, the man began to swipe his knife at Gavin in vicious arcs.

Gavin scrambled backwards, stumbling into the living room. _Crack_. The floor gave out underneath his left foot. Gavin’s vision whited out as ankle was forcefully bent a way it was never meant to go. He heard the sound of pounding footsteps then the front door opening and slamming shut.

When Gavin’s sight came back, Nines was kneeling beside him, gingerly pulling Gavin’s leg out of the splintered floor. “What. _The fuck_ ,” Gavin said, voice strained. “Why aren’t you going after him?”

“Don’t think he wants me to,” Nines said lightly.

“ _Nines,_ ” Gavin said.

Nines began to examine Gavin’s ankle. “I think it’s a clean break, at least,” he muttered.

“Nines,” Gavin repeated. “ _Go after him_.”

Nines looked up, meeting Gavin’s eyes. “No.”

Gavin groaned.

“Here,” Nines said, taking Gavin’s hands and helping him up. “Put your arm around my shoulder,” he instructed.

Gavin did as he was told, balancing on his right leg and holding onto Nines as a wave of dizziness passed over him. Tentatively, Gavin tried to rest some weight on his left foot and yelped at pain that shocked through his entire leg. “ _Fuck._ ”

After a few miserable hops forwards, Nines said, “If we keep this up, you’re gonna fall through the floor and break your _other_ ankle.”

“Well what do you suggest we do?” Gavin said, winded and through gritted teeth.

“This,” Nines said, smoothly sweeping Gavin’s legs out from under him and carrying him bridal style out the front door. Nines deposited Gavin in the passenger seat of the car. Gavin dropped his face into his hands and let out a muffled, “Jesus Christ.”

_

Gavin lay in a hospital bed, foot elevated. It’d been a clean break, just like Nines had said. No surgery necessary, thank fuck, but Gavin did need a cast. Nines sat in a chair by his bedside.

“You don’t have to wait here,” Gavin said, watching the nurses and doctors speed walking down the hallway outside his room.

“I don’t mind,” Nines said.

“It’s busy as hell, it might be awhile,” Gavin said.

Nines shrugged.

“Fowler could probably use you-”

“ _Gavin,_ ” Nines interrupted. “Do you want me to go?”

Gavin swallowed. Looked down at his lap. “No.”

“Okay,” Nines said simply.

“Thanks,” Gavin said, raising his eyes to Nines’. “For staying.”

“Of course,” Nines said. “Gavin-”

Gavin yawned. “Hm?”

“Never mind,” Nines said, slight smile on his face. “Get some rest.”

“M’not tired,” Gavin murmured, sinking into his pillows and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is on hiatus for now:p feeling a little burnt out. hopefully you'll see me here soon and i can say sorry it took 100 years to update lol. ily guys
> 
> hope you enjoyed! as always I'm on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
